The Last One
by JKWilliams
Summary: Taiora. Angst, sad story. It has a happy ending. This is Tai's POV on looking back at their lives.


I do not own Digimon. I don't know what made me want to write this fic, I just got the idea and wrote it. It hope that you like it.   
  
  
The Last One   
  
  
The days were getting longer, and with that lingering came more pain. Sometimes he didn't think that he would last another day. But, God kept him going, filling each day with menial activities that made the pain last longer and longer. He could still see her smiling face, smell her faint scent, hear her voice as she laughed.   
  
They had made it fifty-two years together. It had been fifty-two years of love, of happiness of good times and bad. When she was gone from his life, he had thought that he would die without her. It hurt that bad. His heart still ached for her. It would always miss a beat as he thought about how much he had loved her.   
  
  
  
He still felt that feeling when your heart swells, and your chest tightens. You feel like crying, but don't. It's almost as if you can't do anything at all. This was reality, not some dream that people had made up. This feeling that he still held for her was what he had waited for his whole life and had felt the last fifty or some odd years. He had wanted to end his life, but knew that Sora would have never wanted that for him. But, the feeling without her was unbearable. Everyday was another struggle.   
  
  
  
  
  
But, his friends had gotten him through it all. Matt, with his jokes, was always poking at him. Izzy had kept him up to date with everything, never letting him slack in matters of his mind. Joe had been there every day to play chess. Kari and TK would come by and just chat with him. Mimi had been gone for a few years, but he still felt her spirit.   
  
  
But, then slowly, one by one they had all left, to be with Sora, his love. First it was Kari and TK. Joe had gone next to be followed by Izzy. The last one to be with him was Matt. His best friend, other than Sora. As Tai had sat at Matt's funeral he cried in another way that he had never cried before. He was the last one.   
  
  
His kids were there, but they had their own lives now. They couldn't visit him as often as he would like. And they couldn't understand what it was like to have no one who knew you at your prime around anymore. To be the last survivor of something that had once been the key to the rest of the World's existence. No one knew what it was like to be the leader and to outlast them all. He felt as if loneliness had set in upon him for good.   
  
  
Then when his son had him put in the nursing home, he really had snapped. There was no reason to talk to anyone, they thought he was crazy. God, how he missed her. She was the light to his darkness. He missed his fights with Matt, his chats with Izzy and Joe, watching TK and Kari together, listening to Mimi complain, but most of all he missed holding Sora in his arms. He didn't understand why he was the only one, he understood that he was the strongest and therefore he was the only one that could survive, but he didn't want to survive.   
  
  
He had so many great memories of the past. They had some great years. They had saved the world when they were just kids. He was still amazed that they had done that at such a young age. Then they had come back and passed the job on to others. He had realized his love for Sora while they were in the digital world, but had neglected to act on it until years later.   
  
  
  
He and his friends, or rather family because they were so close, went through thick and thin together. Matt had gone off to be a rockstar, Joe a doctor, Izzy a computer specialist for NASA in the U.S, Mimi a fashion designer, TK a psychiatrist, and Kari a journalist for a magazine. He had ended up owning his own corporation in buying and selling. Sora had become a Social worker for under privileged kids. But, in the end they had all come back to where they had all started. To be together.   
  
  
  
When he finally asked Sora to be his wife, they had all been there. Then, at his and Sora's wedding all the guys had been groomsmen and Mimi and Kari had been the bridesmaids. They all shared a tight bond. When each of the group had a child they had all been there for each other. The image of Sora holding each of their children as they were born and her smile was forever etched in his mind. These things were what made them human. This was what kept them together forever in love and friendship.   
  
  
Then, one by one they had left him there. He remembered each of them as he saw them last. Mimi was smiling and waving as she got on board that bus. Matt was playing his old guitar, Joe was at his retirement party at the hospital, Izzy had died while typing one last sentence on his computer. TK and Kari had died together, in each others arms and that was how they had found them, still like little children.   
  
  
Then his beloved Sora, they had gone to bed that night and she was in his arms. She smile as she whispered 'I love you' and closed her eyes, he had thought her asleep. But, she was never to take another breath. Each of his friends were gone, and sometimes he just wanted to scream out at people who didn't understand what it was to be left behind after such a life.   
  
  
He finally got to bed that night after yet another agonizing day. The nurse tucked him in and turned off the light and left. He sat listening to his own breathing and closed his eyes. The darkness slowly faded away.   
  
  
  
Someone was whispering his name. He turned towards the voice. "Tai, Tai." he smiled as he heard her voice calling to him. The light around her face was making her even more beautiful than ever. He started running to her in his dreams, but this was different somehow. "Come on Tai, I miss you. You don't have to spend another day alone, without me, without us." He saw her and behind her stood Matt, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Kari, TK. They were all smiling as he got closer to them. He went towards the light without stopping.   
At the nurses station the buzzer went off and the nurses all ran to the room. They tried to bring back the patient, but it was too late. He wouldn't ever be part of the living world again.   
  
  
The phone rang and the man answered it. "Doctor we lost Tai Kamiya just a few moments ago." said the nurse.   
  
Knowing the patient and his last few years of silence he replied. "Maybe he will finally have peace." The doctor proceeded to call the family.   
  
And Tai was at peace. Tai was in bliss, his true heaven. With the people he loved, in the arms of his beloved, never to be parted again.  
  
  
A/N - Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it. Please review!   
  
  
  



End file.
